Love, Friend, or Servant?
by Yuki11492
Summary: Silver hair demons are very rare and most respected of all demons and one choose me and gives me a name. He might be my master, but as kids he never treated me like a servant, but as a friend. It was then I realized at 6 that I was in love.


**Alright for once I decided to do a new story that isn't a Naruto on, but a Kingdom hearts one. I've been think about doing one for awhile, but I just couldn't get it into place. As you can tell I finally manage to do it and I would really like reviews on this and see if I should continue this story or not. The problem I have with this story is the title. If you guys can help me out with that I would be really grateful. The title that's on here isn't the right title for it, but how you guys enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For as long as I could remember demons have always ruled. Everyday or so and demon child when they get to a certain age gets to choose a human child as his servant forever. To do what ever they wish to do. The most respected of all demons my mother used to tell me are the silver demons doesn't matter of what species like a dog, cat, succubus/incubus ect... They are the most powerful and most beautiful of all the demons so they are always spoiled and can do whatever they wish also can get what ever they wish. Right now I'm a lowly 6 year old boy living in this cage with other younger kids like myself. We only allowed to stay with our parents until we are 4 then we have collars put on us and stuck in cages until we can chosen that is if you get that lucky.

I always thought that I would never get pick and would be stuck in this cage to die in these racks and chains. I thought today would be like any other day living in this cage in being displayed in front of this slave shop where demons look at you all day until a boy with blue eyes and short sliver hair that sparkled in the sun stood in front of the story with his two parents I guess. He looked straight at me with curiosity, but even I just couldn't look away from him. The boy looked to be about my age too. He pointed a finger right at me and looked up at who I think was his father. He nodded and went into the shop.

"Ah welcome to my shop" the shopkeeper appeared in front on them.

"Yes, my son here would like to pick out a servant"

"Oh my yes I'm so honored that you would bring your honorable son to my shop" he bowed.

The boy's father lend down towards him "Alright, go pick out the one you want"

The boy nodded and came over to my cage. He looked around until he saw me in the far back. He reached a hand out to motion me to come to him. Without really thinking I moved to the front of the cage with his hand still extended. For some reason I felt I should touch his hand like I needed too. I extended my hand out and touched his slightly. The boy smiled at me and gripped my hand lightly. I smiled back feeling safe with this boy.

The boy turned back to his parents, "Mom, Dad, I want him"

They both looked at him, "Hun don't you want a girl instead. A more attractive one. There are some over here that would suit you very well."

"No mom I want him"

"Bu-"

"It's alright he's still young remember. There is plenty of time for him to find a girl. Right now he probably just wants a guy friend to play with someone who has stuff in common with him."

"Right..."

"Shop keep we will take him."

"Excellent choice" he moved towards the cage as the boy dropped my hand and stepped a side.

The shop keep opened the cage and grabbed my arm and pulled me lightly out of the cage. "Now then would you like to pick out a collar for him young master?"

"Hmm..." the boy turned to wear the collars were and picked out a black color with what looked like a keyblade as it's chain in the front. "I like this one" He took the old collar off me and stuck on the new one. "There it matches with your eyes" he smiled.

I nodded as I felt my cheeks heating up. The couple paid for me and took me into their limo where I sat next to my new master.

"So Riku what are you going to name him" his mother asked.

"Um...hm...how about...Sora!"

My heart skipped a beat just then with excitement as I finally had a name. "Sora? Why that name?"

"His eyes are pure blue like the sky and Sora means sky so it fits him perfectly"

"I see that's very true"

"So do you like your name Sora?"

My heart was beating face as I looked up at him feeling my cheeks heating up. I nodded very fast with such excitement and embarrassment. He giggled slightly, "You're really cute Sora. I know we will be the best of friends"

I looked at him and smiled. I thought all demons were evil and monsters, but this boy known as Riku seems different then the others. I feel that I should trust those words and stay by his side forever.

When we got to his house, it was a huge mansion with statues of wolves in front. This place was nothing like I've ever seen since all I know is what I saw through the glass at the shop. Now I can experience a new world, but I know I'm still not free. The inside was even bigger then the outside. There was a huge stair case in the middle with fancy pictures on the walls and nice red rug in the middle. Some of the pictures I saw was off Riku and his parents, but others I didn't know who they were.

Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs to a room which I could tell had to be his room. It had a big flat screen TV on the wall with every game system ever made and a big king size bed with dark sheets. There was even bean bag chairs and a bathroom in the corner of the room also a big windows with dark blue curtains that opened up to a balcony with chairs and a table.

"Sora come on! Let's play some games!"

* * *

**Me: Well I know there wasn't much dialog in this one, but the next one will I promise. I just wanted to get the bases on what's going on and how the mood is and all that jazz. **

**Riku: eh not bad for your first attempted at a Kingdom hearts fanfic.  
**

**Sora: Yeah not bad it does need more dialog that's for sure.  
**

**Riku: Also a better title that goes along with it.  
**

**Me: I know guys trust I'm working on it, so I hope the guys out there liked it and will be willing to still read it so give me some love. Until the next chapter maybe all depends on you yay! or neee  
**

I was made to sit in one of the bean bag chairs and was handed a 360 controller. It felt weird in my hands since I've never held on before, but as I looked at the TV with the game starting up I was so excited. It was a fighting game that of course I got my butt kicked since I've never played any video games before, but I really didn't care about wining or losing I was having so much fun I almost forgot that I was servant in this home.

A couple weeks had passed, but I still haven't said a word to my master Riku. It's not like I can't talk. I'm just too shy to say anything. I only shake my hand and nod which doesn't both my master since he told me I can talk when I'm are ready. Little by little I felt I've grown to care for my master very much. I'm so happy it was him who choose me that day and not some evil demon. He's a very caring boy who everyone in the house loves very much including myself, but the kind of love I feel for him I've realize is something strong then what you feel for a friend or brother. I'm only 6 years old and he's 7, so at my age parents would think it was a fase, but I know deep down that I am in love with Riku and that hasn't changed in these past 9 years...


End file.
